


Un giorno

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2020 [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, Future Fic, Introspection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: La verità era che se avesse potuto scegliere, persino l'eternità sarebbe stata un tempo troppo breve, da condividere.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Writober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947256
Kudos: 2
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Un giorno

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al " _[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2020/09/22/writober-2020/)_ " di [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/).  
>  **prompt:** tomba || **lista:** ink  
> Questa fanfiction partecipa alla challenge " _[Il fiore si nasconde nell'erba, ma il vento sparge il suo profumo](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=58953874)_ " indetta da [Torre di Carta](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/).  
>  **tabella:** colori || **fiore:** #05. giacinto (rosso) || **prompt:** dolore

L'aria era fredda mentre fissava albeggiare sull'oceano, un freddo gelido che entrava nelle ossa; ma Levi non si mosse, sebbene fosse appena coperto. Indossava una giacca molto più grande della sua taglia e la stringeva forte, osservando ostinatamente quel sole che spuntava come ogni giorno attraverso l'orizzonte.  
Era uno spettacolo bellissimo, eppure solitario. Levi pensava a chi avrebbe voluto al suo fianco in quel momento, all'unica persona che aveva significato _così tanto_ da volerci condividere più di un minuto, di un'ora, di un giorno, di una vita intera. La verità era che se avesse potuto scegliere, persino l'eternità sarebbe stata un tempo troppo breve, da condividere.  
A posteriori, riusciva a vedere con chiarezza i segni del suo legame, che esulava dal suo essere un Ackerman; era qualcosa di più profondo, più radicato dentro di sé, non la mera e istintiva natura di seguire un'altra persona. Erwin non era mai stato solo quello.  
Lo aveva odiato, lo aveva trovato stupido, lo aveva anche deriso. Ma a ripensarci, anche quelle cose non erano che menzogne di un ragazzo troppo immaturo nell'animo, per ammettere qualcosa di diverso dal fastidio verso il proprio superiore.  
Distolse lo sguardo dall'orizzonte, solo per posarlo verso un grosso albero dall'aspetto solido, ampio e dalla corteccia scura; non sapeva che cosa fosse esattamente, su Paradise non erano mai esistiti quel tipo di frutti o fiori, ma era bellissimo e Levi lo aveva scelto fra i tanti.  
Credeva in qualcosa di ultraterreno, un destino comune non proprio assimilabile a una religione definita – il culto delle mura gli aveva fatto venire il voltastomaco per anni -, ma _sapeva_ che c'era qualcosa. Ed Erwin era lì, sapeva che era lì: a prescindere da tutto quello che aveva fatto, a dispetto delle scelte che aveva dovuto compiere, finalmente aveva un posto in cui riposare e non sentirsi schiacciato da scelte che se fosse stato qualcun altro, non avrebbe mai dovuto compiere.  
Levi sospirò, avvicinandosi alla grossa pianta e posando la mano sulla corteccia ruvida. Era il suo piccolo rifugio, quello in cui riusciva a sentire più forte la presenza di Erwin anche se lui non c'era mai stato. Non era mai neppure uscito da Paradise.  
Era la sua tomba e Levi sperava tanto sarebbe diventata anche la propria, un giorno.


End file.
